


Saturday Night

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: They aren't expecting it, but James is. He knew something like this would happen but it was only a matter of time. The only thing that worried him about dying was Axel.





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of prologue to Death Of A Bachelor (upcoming fic) and I figured to get people ready for it, I would just write this.

Just Mark, James, and Axel that night. Just the three of them enjoying themselves and being a sort of family. Except instead of happiness, there would be pain. They aren't expecting it, but James is. He knew something like this would happen but it was only a matter of time. The only thing that worried him about dying was Axel. 

  They were in an old warehouse, getting away from the rest of the Rogues for a while. They were all just joking around. 

"Wait a second." James said, stopping Axel and Mark. "I think.. I see a blonde streak in Axel's hair." Axel looked shocked. "No! No you don't. It's all black." "Seriously, Axel? You're blonde underneath all that charcoal?" Mark chuckled. "You see nothing." Axel growled. "Whatever you say, Punk." 

And it had to be. It just had to be the second Axel glanced over to a corner of the room, that the gunshot was heard, and then James Jesse was dead. It felt like Axel's world stopped turning. He nearly ran to the body but was quickly caught and pulled into Mark's arms. "Don't look." Mark said quietly. Axel slowly let out a sob, and by then five minutes had passed. 

 Once Mark could let go of Axel, he made sure to call the police - on Axel's phone and it took some work to get the password out of him. They came, the crime scene began investigation, but Axel wasn't ready for the police to take the case.

The city may sleep peacefully for once in it's life, but Axel and Mark wouldn't.

Neither would Megan Lockhart.


End file.
